gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent
The Vincent is a 4-door car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Vincent in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas resembles a BMW E34 5-Series (similar to the Sentinel), albeit with a "boxier" profile, smaller body and a wide grille. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' For Grand Theft Auto IV, Vincent largely resembles a 1999-2003 Mitsubishi Galant, with the nose being a prominent resemblance, while the rear of the car may be influenced by the BMW 8 Series. This rendition of the Vincent is somewhat reminiscent of the GTA San Andreas Sentinel, particularly the areas surrounding the headlamps/corner lamps. The Vincent is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed are acceptable, but unimpressive. The throaty engine sounds like a V6 and delivers sufficient torque, but this is unfortunately wasted on the front-wheel drivetrain. Handling could do better, and the car suffers from slight understeer, but the brakes are very good. The overall performance of the car is inferior to that of the Sentinel, which is also based on another BMW model. However, the Vincent is relatively well-constructed, enabling it to withstand a fair amount of damage. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Acceleration and top speed 170 mph (275 km/h) are acceptable but unimpressive, in line with the "everyday sedan" design of the Vincent. Gone is the FWD layout, in favor of a 40% Rear, 60% Front 4WD layout, coupled to a much more effective 5-speed gearbox. While the Vincent is handsome and has the potential to be quick, its usefulness is severely undermined by its poor brakes—stopping distances from top speed are roughly 1-1.5 city blocks, putting the Vincent's brakes among the least powerful in the game. Although it is equipped with Maibatsu's unique "sort-of-anti-lock" braking system, there is simply too much front wheel lockup, which, combined with the heaviness of the chassis, causes enormous understeer. Handling, however, has been upgraded in this rendition of the Vincent, feeling firm and gripping the road. Body roll is minimal, and, thanks to its 4WD drivetrain, the Vincent feels much more confident in the turns at conventional speeds (at high speeds it feels wayward and will almost always fishtail) and can powerslide well. Crash deformation is acceptable, and build quality seems to be on-par with the median of the class; in all, the Vincent is a good car for cruising at low speed, or for thrilling, dangerous driving at top speed, making it a perfect addition to a parking space. It is one of the most well rounded vehicles in the game, but not the best. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= AWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The car can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Vincent-GTAIV-Screenshot.jpg|Niko driving a Vincent getting chased by the Ancelottis in a Sentinel XS. Vincent-GTA4-front.jpg|A Vincent in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Vincent-GTA4-advertising.png|Billboard advertisement of a Vincent "LX2007" in GTA IV. Vincent_Packie.png|Packie's green Vincent used in the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Mafia hitmen will be sent to kill Carl Johnson if he has gambling debts and is in Las Venturas. The Vincents they drive have unique dark grayish-blue colors. *A black Vincent is available for the player to use to pick Sweet Johnson up in the mission Home Coming. This Vincent can be stored after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *There are two variants of the Vincent in GTA IV: the standard model, and the LX2007 model, a sportier version that features a hood scoop, small spoiler and side skirts. There is no performance difference between the two models, the changes being purely cosmetic. *Although there are no gang variants, with the exception of the one stated above as it is presumably owned by the McReary Crime Family, there is one more rare variant. It is a black Vincent with increased acceleration due to the addition of a turbocharger (evidenced by the hiss similar to that of the Sultan RS when shifting). It can be found driving around Broker. One that is more common is the base model Vincent with gold rims (with the outer rim the default chrome, like all wheel variants) and there is the much rarer Vincent LX2007 in a dark candy red with black rims. It is unknown if this is a bug, glitch or an actual variant. It is so far only found on the Xbox 360 version and only found after the She's a Keeper where the player gets the unique green Vincent used by the McReary Mob (UPDATE: The player can respray it via Pay n' Spray on the Xbox 360 and the PS3. Unconfirmed for PC). Vincent-GTA4-LX2007-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view of the LX2007 variant, bearing different badging and an extra spoiler. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Vincent is used as part of Gracie Ancelotti's kidnap. In She's a Keeper, it's used to retrieve her into a hideout and in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, it's used again to take her to the meeting point in Charge Island, in exchange for the Diamonds. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Vincent is usually found in San Fierro, mostly around the business centers. *Frequently found in Los Santos and Las Venturas. *Parked in the front of the Supa Save! in Juniper Hill, San Fierro (randomly). *It may also be found parked at the Burger Shot that OG Loc works at in Marina, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, the Vincent can be found in Bohan and more frequently in Northwood. *Spawns in multiplayer in GTA IV. Trivia * The Vincent plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio. * The Vincent in GTA IV can be sold to Stevie for $2,000, upon completion of his 30 Car Theft Requests. * In ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a billboard advertisement for the Vincent can be found at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, although the car does not actually appear in-game. * In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix, another Rockstar game, there are wrecks that resemble the GTA San Andreas rendition of the Vincent, but are more boxy. They are colored blue and are mainly found in Detroit. * In Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, the Vincent has a unique dark green color. However, in Ladies Half Price, the Vincent is black. Navigation }} de:Vincent es:Vincent pl:Vincent sv:Vincent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles